Family is Magic
by Sonic Mario3
Summary: Okay, something different. One day, Rainbow Dash is just relaxing in her house in the sky when a knock on the door changes her life forever. What lies on the other side, you may ask? Read to find out. T for... I dunno. References to sex? No Sex in here, though.
1. Chapter 1: Rainbow Dash

Family is Magic

Chapter 1: Rainbow's Point of View.

* * *

- Hey! I'm Sonic Mario3! Well, didn't think I would do this! I thought up this story after getting a Crystal Ponies: Rainbow Dash, even though I have a Rainbow Dash from McDonald's. So, I named the Crystal Rainbow, Dashie. and she is Rainbow's Daughter. Let's see how this plays out... oh, man...

-Sonic Mario3

* * *

Okay, so, most of you know me! I'm Rainbow Dash, fastest flyer in Equestria, and soon-to-be Wonderbolt... but that hasn't worked out just _yet_. I mean, it could happen any day now. I saved them and Rarity from death, not to mention i saved the world with my friends, twice!

So, anyway, this story started when I was flying around Ponyville, not really doing much. I flew over Sweet Apple Acres, but didn't see anything interesting going on over there. Just AJ bucking some apples. It seems like everyday is Apple-Buck season. She's always kicking those trees!

So, nothing going on. I was getting kinda bored, so I flew to the one place I knew something would be going on! Cloudsdale, home of the Pegasi! Or, sometimes Griffons. Strange... nothing going on here! "What? There's always a Wonderbolt demonstration going on! What gives?!" I say.

Still bored, I speed off. After a few hours of looking for something to do, I gave up and flew home. I've read all of the Daring Do books... twice... and I can do the Sonic Rainboom in like, two seconds now! There's nothing to do! Defeated, I let out a groan and fall on my bed.

Another groan, and I turn on my side. Repeat for like... 5 minutes until it's 8:09. That time will never leave my mind. A knock on the door startles me a little. Getting up, excited because it was better than doing nothing, I flew over to the door, open, and there's Soarin' the Wonderbolt.

Trying to hold back a squeal, I just barely stop myself from fainting right there. There's a _Wonderbolt in my house_! "S- Soarin'? W-what are you doing here?" I say. He looks at me, kind of concerned. "Is... is something wrong?" He looks to the ground below for a little before explaining.

"What would you say if I told you that you had a Daughter?" He looks at me in the eyes. I chuckle, taking it as a joke. "Rainbow Dash, I'm not kidding." I stop laughing. "Wha... What?!" I say, my eyes going wide. "You see..." He starts.

_Remember the time when you saved me, the other Wonderbolts and your friend from death? And how we celebrated after?_

_Yeah... Applejack brought some Cider..._

_And then we drank a little too much?_

_We did?!_

_Yeah..._

_So... so... you and I... we?..._

_... Yeah..._

_So... why don't I remember giving birth?_

_Well... I asked Twilight to erase your memories of the whole thing. I thought I would be doing you a favor._

_A FAVOR?! Dude, you kept my Daughter from me! Where is she?!_

_I know... I had given her to an Orphanage, but no-one took her in, until Twilight went in to check up on her. They told her that the Orphanage was closing down._

_What? So, Twilight took her?_

_No. Well, yes... but only to bring her to you._

_What about you?_

_I'll come over everyday. Twilight will be here in a few minutes._

_So... you and I have a Daughter together?_

_Yeah._

_What does she look like?_

_Like you, but with my mane color, and a darker coat._

_Really? I can't wait to see her!_

__Well... hope you liked this chapter! I hope I captured Rainbow Dash pretty good, but Soarin'... I can't remember anything about him, so I created one. Caring, but can be self centered. Kinda like a male Rainbow Dash.

-Sonic Mario3

BROHOOF /)*(\


	2. Chapter 2: Soarin'

rainbow Family is Magic

Chapter 2: Soarin''s Point of View

* * *

- So... how did you guys like the first chapter? I know, but I think that this'll be good. I swear. So, let's get this going!

Keep in mind, I barley paid any attention to Soarin' in any of the episodes.

-Sonic Mario3

* * *

It took Twilight five minutes to get here with my Daughter. I had named her before giving her up. Dashie. After her mother. So, Twilight came flying up in her hot air balloon, with Dashie hovering behind her. She was about two years old, going on 3, and was flying, and was pretty fast.

Rainbow nearly cried when she saw her. Dashie was absolutely beautiful. Her mane was dark blue, like mine, and her coat was nearly the same as Rainbow's but a little darker. Like... the ocean. Rainbow Dash was really happy to finally see her Daughter.

Twilight came running up, with Dashie beating her by a whole two seconds. "Hey, Rainbow! Hi, Soarin'!" Twilight said, stopping between greetings to catch her breath. Rainbow runs up to her friend, giving her a hug, and then looking towards her daughter.

Dashie was scared at first, but then, seemed to warm up, and flew over to Rainbow, who couldn't resist but to give her Daughter a big hug. Dashie laughed, and so did Rainbow. "Well, it looks like she knows who you are, Rainbow!" I say.

Twilight looks over to me. "Well, I knew that she would need to see Rainbow Dash one day, so when I was told what was happening with the orphanage, I gave Dashie some memories of Rainbow, so that she at least knew who her mom was."

I smiled to the purple pony. "Thanks, Twi'." I say, and turn to Rainbow Dash. Dashie is flying around Rainbow's head, causing the blue Pegasus to laugh, and I laugh as well. They've only seen each other for a few seconds, and they're already bonding!

"Well, if you need me, I'll be in the library! Princess Celestia wants me to study more on Changelings. She thinks that they may be planning another attack!" Twilight speeds off, and the hot air balloon flies downwards. "Oh, no!" Twilight says, and teleports into the balloon.

Rainbow is still playing with Dashie, and then hugs her tightly, all while laughing and giggling together. "Come on, lets go inside." I say to both of them. We head inside, and that's when I realize something. "Do you have a room for her, Rainbow?"

She ponders this for a moment. "I have a storage room. I could move the stuff out of there, and go buy a crib... Where am I going to put the stuff, though?" She lets Dashie fly around and explore the house. "I could see if my house has any extra room?" I offer.

"Sure, Soarin'! Thanks!" She walks up to me, and hugs me. "No problem, Rainbow." I say, and return the hug. After a few hours, and some help from the other Wonderbolts, we eventually got all of the stuff from her house to mine, and then new crib into Dashie's room. After this day, I could tell that our lives would not be the same.

- Okay, starting to feel better about this story. Hope you guys like it!

-Sonic Mario3


	3. Chapter 3: Rainbow Dash

Family is Magic

Chapter 3: Rainbow's Point of View

* * *

A few days pass, and have been the best time of my life! Not only has Dashie learned how to speak full sentences, but I learned that today is her birthday! I don't even know what she likes... she seems a lot like me, so I think I'll get her that new Race Cloud set, with the best course!

After a trip to the store with Soarin', Fluttershy was watching over Dashie, we picked out Dashie's presents. a coloring set, Racing Clouds, and a poster of the Wonderbolts. around 6 o' clock, we celebrated her third Birthday! She really liked her presents, and when we ate cake.. Ha Ha!

She took a piece of cake and smashed it in Soarin''s face! Then he turned around, and did it to me! By the time it was over, the kitchen was covered in frosting and Ice Cream. We all washed up, and then we took Dashie to bed. She was pretty tired, falling asleep before I even finished reading her the bedtime story!

These past few days have been the best time ever! Dashie has brought a whole new meaning of love and excitement into my life, and it's all perfect! I still find myself banging my hoofs on my head to check if it's all real. Soarin' and I have been really happy together, I couldn't want life any other way!

The next day, Soarin' needed to go to Wonderbolts Training, so I had Dashie all to myself. I decided to take her around Ponyville, and introduce her to the other ponies. Packing a few Diapers and some food, We fly over to Twilight's. She wasn't very busy, so she had time to hang out.

"So, Rainbow Dash, how does it feel to be a mom?" She asks. Re-adjusting Dashie's position in my arms, I say "It's been the best time of my life! You should have seen Dashie's Birthday! It was a blast!" Twilight has a smile on her face as we reach Sweet Apple Acres.

"Hey, Rainbow!" Applejack says as she runs over to us. "What are you guys up to?" She asks. "Oh, we just came over and wanted to see if you would like to hang out with us!" Twilight says. Applejack smiles and nods her head. As we walk over to Pinkie Pie's, Twilight and Applejack start a conversation about how their days went, while I talk to Dashie.

"How you doing, sweetie?" I ask. "I'm good, mama!" Dashie says in her high voice. Eventually, all of my friends are walking with me, to where, we're still trying to figure that out. We decide to go eat out at Derpy's Diner. It was a blast! Not only was to food there great, but we all just had a good time!

We all said goodbye and head our separate ways, and head home. Dashie had fallen asleep at the Diner, and I was getting tired myself. When I got home, I found a note from Soarin' on the couch.

Dear Rainbow,

Something came up, so I had to go home. Nothings wrong, I jusut had to do something. I'll tell you tomorrow at the park.

All of the Love in Equestria,

Soarin'

So, how was that one? Well, I'm Sonic, I'm done for the day, I'm out.


	4. Chapter 4: Soarin'

Family is Magic

Chapter 4: Soarin''s Point of View

* * *

-Okay, so, I may stop this story around 7 or so chapters. I hope all of you have enjoyed this SoarinxRainbow Dash Fic, and that you'll stick around to the end. With that said, let's go!

5 WEEKS LATER

Walking out of the jewelry store with a newly bought necklace. After 5 weeks with Rainbow and Dashie, I'm going to marry Rainbow Dash. It's the thing to do. I love her, she loves me, we even have a child together, so, this is what I'm going to do, and I know how I'm going to do it.

It'll be after the next Wonderbolt Derby. After the winner had been declared, I would ask the announcer if I could say some words to the winner, or audience, depending on if I win or loose. And then I'll ask Rainbow Dash to fly up, and I'll ask her right there.

Perfect. It's all perfect. I smile as I fly to my house, and prepare for the Derby, humming to myself as I get ready. I fly up to Rainbow's house, making sure the necklace was still secure. She opens the door, hugs me, and I hug her back. "Hey, beautiful!" I say as I let go of her.

"Hello, handsome!" She says back. She steps aside, allowing me to enter. So, I got you two tickets to the derby! Front row seats!" I say, and hand her the tickets. "Thanks, honey!" She says. "You're welcome, Rainbow." I say. "Well, I'll see you there!" I say, and run out, and fly off towards the derby.

At the Derby,we open up with some fancy flying tricks, and as we finish off, fireworks erupt from behind us, and the crowd cheers with such energy, they know this Derby's good. "Hello, and welcome to the 6th annual **Wonderbolt Derby**!" The announcer says, causing the crowd to cheer and stomp again.

"Today, your favorite Wonderbolts will race over 100 laps to see who's the fastest!" The crowd cheers yet again. "So, with that said, let's get the derby GOING!" The crowd cheers, again, as the other Wonderbolts and I line up at the starting line.

"Ready?"

We all get in our starting positions.

"Get set!"

Its all quite as the anticipation builds up.

"GO!"_  
_

We bolt from the starting line, Spitfire takes first place, me following close behind! Fleetfoot is in last, but starts gaining up on me, so I pick up the pace a little! I rocket past Spitfire, surprising her, causing her to stop in mid air, letting Fleetfoot take second.

As I go around the track, I look for Rainbow and Dashie, but I don't see them right away. After two or so more laps, I eventually spot them in the front row, and wave to them as I pass. Eventually, we pass the 50 lap mark, and Spitfire starts to slow down a little. come to think of it, so does Fleetfoot, and myself. "Wow... I'm getting... tired..."

I don't know why I'm so tired. I got plenty of sleep, ate a good breakfast, I don't know why this is happening, nut I push my wings as fast as they can go. "Come... on..." I say. the G-force is getting pretty heavy, so I can tell I'm about to cause a Sonic Boom.

The sound blasts as I rocket through the track, finishing a whole 20 laps before Fleetfoot, who was in second place. "Ladies and Gentle-colts, we have a WINNER!" The colt on the intercom says, and the crowd cheers again. I land on the nearest patch of cloud in the stadium to catch my breath.

I fly up to the commentary box to ask if I could say a few words. "Ladies and Gentle-Colts, Soarin' the winner wants to say something!" He hands to mic to me. "Well, truth is, I didn't think that I would say this to this mare..." I pause for a second.

"Rainbow Dash? Will you come up here, please?" Rainbow hands Dashie to Fluttershy, who is sitting nearby, and flies up. "Rainbow, the time that I have spent with you has been amazing, so I can think of no other way to make my life even better with you in it."

I pull out the necklace, and say the words. "Rainbow Dash, will you Marry me?"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! HA HA! AREN'T I MEAN?!


	5. Chapter 5: Rainbow

Family is Magic

Chapter 5: Rainbow's Point of View

* * *

A million thought run through my mind. Soarin' is in front of me, holding an engagement necklace, asking me to marry him. I'm pretty sure it's obvious what I say, but, I'm going to tell you anyway. "Yes, Soarin'!" He smiles the biggest smile I've ever seen, and in front of all of Cloudsdale, we kiss.

It felt like only a few seconds, but Fluttershy told me later that we had kissed for about 3 minutes. So, looks like we're getting married! We need to plan the entire thing, but we have a few ideas. We'll ask Rarity to make the suits and dresses, that's for sure.

And I can't think of anyone more qualified to provide the music. Fluttershy and her Birds. Twilight could do some fancy-freaky-magic-stuff for entertainment... Okay, go those parts down... Well, anyway, as happy as can be, Soarin', Dashie and I flew back home, doing some fancy tricks on the way.

When we got home, it was about 4:00, So Soarin' and I started making dinner. I wasn't sure what we were making, but it ended up being some noodles and mashed potatoes, with green beans. After dinner, we just, well, relaxed. We sat sown with Dashie and watched some TV.

A few hours of sitting down, and either laughing or cringing at the jokes. Dashie eventually fell asleep. I told Soarin' that I would put her to bed tonight, so he said goodbye, that he loved me, and flew to his home. After tucking Dashie in, I went to bed myself.

The next day, nothing really happened. I hung out with my friends, but that's really it. Well, nothing happened until I came home, and found Soarin' outside with Dashie, racing around the clouds and such. I smiled, and flew up and joined them.

"Hello!" I say as I zoom in front of Dashie. "Ah!" She yelps and turns around. "Ha ha!" I laugh and fly after her. And just as I reach her... "Tag, you're it!" She says and zooms away. Still laughing, I fly after her, letting her get ahead of me.

"Tag!" I say, and Dashie turns around, and flies after me. Still holding back, I fly a little slower. I look back, but just when I do... Ba-BWOOOSHHH! Dashie goes zooming past me in a blur of blue, but yet... it's not just blue. It's a Sonic Rainboom!

"Soarin'!" I call. He flies over, and looks at the rainbow trail Dashie made. "Whoa! Holy Celestia!" He says. Dashie, not even aware what's happened, does a few laps around the house, eventually seeing the rainbow that she's left behind.

"Whoa!" She says. I guess she decided she wanted to go faster, so she did, and Rain and even Snow appeared around her Rainbow. "Whoa!" Soarin' and I say. "S-Soarin'-!" I say, almost too stunned to say anything. "Just-... I... Whoa, Dashie!" He yells. "Whoo! Go Dashie! Go as fast as you can!"

"Come on, Dashie!" I yell. Dashie hears us and goes even faster, the Snow turning to Hail, and the Rain turning into Snow. "What is this, anyway?" I say. Still following Dashie's trail, I see something on her right flank. "Whoa! Soarin', she's got her Cutie Mark!"

"What? Yeah!" He says. Dashie slows down, and flies over to us. "Dashie!" Soarin' and I say at the same time. "OHMIGOSHOHMIGOSH! Dashie! That was so awesome!" I say. "Dashie! How did you do that?! That was even faster than your Mom!" Soarin' says.

Dashie blushes at the onslaught of compliments we're giving her. "Look, Dashie! You've even got your Cutie Mark!" Soarin' says. Dashie looks at her right flank, and sees the mark. It's two clouds, one pouring Rain, and one sprinkling Snow, with a Rainbow behind the clouds.

* * *

-So, how's that for a Rainboom? Ha Ha! Well, anyway, hope you've enjoyed this fan Fiction. Actually, I'm going to end it next Chapter, so, Until then, I'm Sonic. I'm Out.


	6. The End of Magic

Family is Magic

Chapter 6: The End of Magic

Celestia's POV

* * *

-Well, this is the end, beautiful friends. After 6 chapters, this is "Family is Magic"'s Final Chapter. It's been a lot of fun, and I'd like to thank each and every one of you who made this journey with me. This story wouldn't have been anything without you. Hopefully, I've left you with some good memories. So, until we meet again, stay gold.

Bang.

* * *

"Welcome, my little ponies! We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two very special ponies." I announce to the crowd. "We are here to witness to birth of a new life for Rainbow Dash, and Soarin', both of whom have completed several amazing feats of endurance and strength."

The day has arrived. Rainbow Dash and Soarin' are getting married. "Now for the vows. Rainbow, would you like to go first?" She nods to me and looks to Soarin'. "Soarin'," She starts. "I love you with all of my heart. Nothing that could be said to me or done to me could ever change this."

"You have given me so much. More than I can say to you. I promise to do the best I can to be a great wife! I love you, Soarin'." Rainbow finishes. "That was beautiful, Rainbow." I say, then turn to Soarin'. "Soarin', your turn." He takes a breath, and says:

"My beautiful Rainbow Dash, you are the absolute best mare I could ever have met, and not only have you given me a beautiful Daughter," He looks over to Dashie, then back to Rainbow. "You have given me the happiest life a stallion could hope for.

"So, I can I can only hope that I can be the greatest Husband you can ask for." He pauses for a second, and says "I love you, Rainbow Dash." I look into the crowd, looking for Twilight. I spot her, and nod to her. She sees this, and runs to her position.

"I, Princess Celestia of Equestria, pronounce you Mare and Stallion!" Twilight immediately make fireworks erupt outside, while the new couple share their kiss.

* * *

Rainbow's Point of View

Happy as can be, Soarin' and I share our first kiss as a married couple. After two minutes or so, we part, and smile to the crowd. We then move everyone to the food room, where we cut the cake. We hand out the slices, and after a good portion of the guests are done eating, some ponies hand us their presents.

Fluttershy got us first class tickets to a five star resort, how she got the money is beyond me. Applejack got us a Caramel Apple maker, even though you don't need a machine to make Caramel Apples... Whatever. Pinkie Pie got us balloons. Ha Ha! Pinkie Pie...

Rarity got me a new dress, and even one for Dashie, and a suit for Soarin'. And Twilight gave us a tape of the whole wedding. After the guests handed out their gifts, we said thank you, and Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared behind us, on the stage.

"Come on, everypony! Let's break it down with," She reaches under the floor and pulls out... "DJ Pon-3!" She yells, and throws the microphone to Twilight, and just as Pon-3 starts the song, Twilight catches the mic with her Magic. You know where this is heading.

"Love is in Bloom! A beautiful Bride, a Handsome Groom! Two hearts, becoming one, a bond that cannot be undone because Love is in Bloom!"

* * *

Soarin''s Point of View

I pull Rainbow out onto the dance floor, and along with other couples, we dance to Twilight's singing. After a few minutes, the song ends, but Rainbow and I still dance, not wanting this moment to end. Reluctantly, we part, but hug just after letting go.

The Wedding lasted a few more hours after that. We said goodbye to everypony, scooped up Dashie and we go to the airport. After packing, of course. The flight lasted a total of 5 hours. Getting off the plane, getting our luggage and taking a taxi to the hotel. we were pooped.

The room was pretty big, with two beds and a few couches, and red walls, with furniture to match. The view was awesome, the beach, sunset, and the green landscape. "Awesome." Dashie says, causing Rainbow and I to laugh. The next day, we spent time together.

Dashie and Rainbow went flying around to find something interesting to do, while I tried to find a good spot to eat our picnic. Now, you might be saying "Dude, the beach!", I ended up picking that spot. Happy? Good. Rainbow and Dashie came back, and said that they found an amusement park.

"Awesome! Let's go!" I say, grab them, and fly towards their directions.

It was a blast, let's leave it at that.

That sunset, Dashie was asleep, and rainbow and I stand out on the balcony. "Hey, Rainbow?" I say. She turns her head to me. "What would you have done if i were a different stallion?"

* * *

So, this is the end. How was it? I got mostly positive reception from you guys, So all I can say, is thank you.

I need to thank my Aunt and Grandma for the support for the story. I love you guys.

I would like to thank you guys again for reading and reviewing.

And I need to thank HASBRO for creating these characters.

And for being awesome.

VERY SPECIAL THANKS:

All Bronies and Pegasisters.

Brohoof.

/)*(\

You guys are /)*3*(\ So awesome.

Until next time, I'm Sonic.

I'm out.

-Sonic Mario3


End file.
